A food processing device is a motorized domestic appliance for manipulating (e.g., chopping, slicing, dicing, shredding, grating, or blending) food items. Such an appliance includes a bowl with a removable lid. Food items are inserted into the bowl through a feed tube formed in the lid where they are cut by motor-driven cutting tool and collected in the bottom of the bowl. Some food processors also include an outlet on the bowl that guides the processed food items into an outside bin, container, or other bowl.
Food processors typically come equipped with a number of interchangeable cutting tools for slicing, shredding, or other food processing operations. One common cutting tool is a rotating disk-type cutter. Such a cutting tool includes a rotating disk and a cutting blade that are driven by the motor. The cutting blade is secured to the rotating disk at a location adjacent to an aperture formed in the disk so that processed food items cut by the blade fall through the aperture.